Hello
by Tomafyre
Summary: "It's always fun to watch the first meetings that never do go away." Soulmate! AU. Collection of different meetings. First chapter up.


**Author's Note;**

**I just want to say-**

**I fell in love with the soulmate AU.**

**So this is going to be a collection of first meetings! This is just the first chapter so, yeah. Others will come in the future. Expect genderbending and attempts at humor. Many thanks!**

Everyone is born with words engraved on their wrists. The words that your soulmate will say to you when they talk to you. The words that will seal the rest of your life.

It's always fun to watch the first meetings that never do go away.

Kristin never liked loud people. It hurt her ears.

She was raised by elegant, educated, rich parents, who rarely shouted at her and her sibling when they've done something wrong. They'd just fix her with an intimidating stare, and she'd apologize. They liked soft, classical music, and their house was secluded from the average neighborhood. Instead they lived in a solitary mansion, surrounded by the thick forest along with a white cat that rarely ever made a sound. In fact, all that cat ever did was sit and stare with it's purple eyes, observing and ocassionally sneezing.

Her little brother was quiet as well, always tapping away at his computer. He used to be loud, but it seems like he'd adapted to his environment, and obtained a quiet nature, like his sister and parents. Kristin would sometimes glance at his wrist only to get thouroughly disturbed by the writing on it.

Whoever would say that to her little brother, Kristin needed to have a talk with that person and interrogate them on their _choice of words_ before she let them spend the rest of their lives together.

Well,

It's not like the words on her wrists were any better.

_I'M THE VIKING KIIIING_!

Yeah, she'd rather grow old with lots of sneezing cats with purple eyes in a secluded mansion somewhere on an island.

"_Kris_! Hurry I have to go pick up my game!" Emil, her _ever loving_ little brother called from downstairs. "You're driving!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kristin said quietly to herself, aware of the fact Emil wouldn't hear her. Grabbing her purple jacket with a norwegian flag on it, she made her way downstairs.

Mathias grew up without a mother and father, and only grew up with his brother. They supported each other, even though they'd argue over the stupidest things. He was loud, annoying (though he doesn't admit it), childish but his smile and heartwarming laugh could never make anyone hate him. Berwald was like his opposite, with an intimidating, scary face, and his words were a bit slurred but firm. He was a softy on the inside really, he had a weakness for cute things.

Mathias wasn't surprised when Berwald's soulmate turned out to be the small, soft looking finnish man that ran the daycare. They all mold together like one family, but of course Mathias felt out of place sometimes, wondering when he'd find his soulmate. He was..._lonely_. But _psh_, he'd rather die than say that to Berwald.

So Mathias couldn't say no when Tino, his brother's boyfriend, asked him to entertain some kids at the daycare, since Alfred was on day off, and Tino had a guest coming.

Naturally, as the dependable, strong brother and friend he was, Mathias tripped over the phone line saying 'yes'.

Like a man who just drank a million energy drinks, he raced out of his house and drove over to the daycare, nearly running over a stop sign in the process.

Tino didn't question him when he came in the daycare with only one shoe on, because if he felt like it would be a long story. So instead, he greeted him and led him to the kids.

As much as he was a single, rather violent airhead with gravity defying hair, he was also very good with kids, and he needed to get out of his house more.

"_Fiaaaa_!"

Tino snapped out of his thoughts as Mathias' booming voice rang throughout the colorful room.

"Mathwas!" Fia had missing teeth here and there, her speech not as audible as the other kids, but Mathias understood her all the same, picking her up in his arms.

"How's it goin' you tomboy!" He smiled as he ruffled her hair, and the small girl giggled, holding up a crudely cut cardboard sword, pointing to a boy with a viking hat on.

"We're playing viking!" She shouted gleefully, putting her tiny hands into the air, almost hitting the blond man's face in the proccess. "I'm going to kick his _swedish butt!"_

"Did you say kicking swedish butt?" Mathias wriggled his eyebrows. He set her down on the floor and grabbed a viking hat from the floor. "I already like this game!"

Fia cheered, and the boy ran over to them, along with other children dressed in make believe armor and swords held in their hands.

"This is sparta!" A boy shouted.

"Vikings aren't from _sparta_-" another child contradicted before getting his in the face with a red plastic ball.

"**WAR**!" Mathias announced rolling around the floor, knocking laughing kids to the floor, and they hit each other with harmless brown swords and plastic balls.

Tino watched the scene with mirth, thinking it would just be another ordinary day.

But nothing would ever be ordinary with the loud Dane around. So instead, he shook his head at the scene and started towards the reception area, remembering his guests who had come to pick up a game.

"_Daycare_?" Kristin deadpanned. "Emil, if you told me I would have gladly babysat you-"

"No!" Emil flushed red, "Tino's a friend of mine, he's lending me a game that just came out." He stomped over to the entrance like a child, but stopped.

He frowned as he saw a red pickup truck parked at the side of the daycare, a brown shoe dangling by it's shoelaces at the car's door. A knocked over garbage can also completed the disastrous scene.

Kristin, who had catched up to him, whistled softly, "Wow, beautiful parking you got there."

Emil shook his head, "Let's just go inside." He quickly went inside, and Kristin paused a bit, staring at the red pickup truck, a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She also shook her head, tightening the jacket around her, and walked into the daycare.

Mathias was now face first into the rainbow colored carpet, with four kids lying on top of him, swords in hand, while Fia shouted something about a rebebellion, that was hardly understood because of her lack of teeth.

He heard the daycare's doors open with a small kling of the dolphin shaped bells, meaning a guest had come in. He wanted to see, but he simply groaned as another kid added weight to his back, grabbing his wrist. The kid laughed, "Your love writing is weird."

With that, Mathias stood up in full force, and the kids on his back fell off with squeals. "No one insults my looove writiiings!" He held up a rolled up newspaper and hit (gently) the kid who had grabbed his wrist, and the small girl squeaked as she rolled on the floor, faking her death.

"Juliaaa! _Nooooo_!" Fia fell on her knees, her rebellion speech cut short as 'Julia' lay in her arms, faking a cough as she grabbed Fia's face.

"_Kill the viking king._" Julia said, her voice raspy (damn this kid has good acting skills) and she went limp and her eyes closed.

"we will avenge Julia!" A boy shouted, and the kids cheered in agreement, and Mathias was about to declare his kingship when the most beautiful angel on the face of the earth walked in.

"Your videogame is right here." Tino said, as he led Emil to the other side of the room, and the beautiful girl just stood there at the doorway, hands in her purple jacket. Their gazes met, violet to blue. The girl cocked her head to the side.

Mathias swore some drool was dripping from his mouth, but a kid pulled on his locks. "State your name!" Realizing he was still in the make believe world of children, he grinned.

"_I'M THE VIKING KIIIING_!" He shouted shamelessly, and the kid screamed "It's him! Avenge Juliaaa!"

A soft intake of breath came from behind him and he remembered the girl from before was still there. _Shit_. Had she heard that? Well, that was embarassing. Oh well, there goes his man-pride.

He was soon trampled by Fia and the other kids and Julia (she was either bored from playing dead or she was magically ressurected from the grave) and he fell backwards, and as he did, the girl was there looming above him.

Not knowing what else to do, he smiled, albeit nervously. "I'm Mathias!" Blue eyes sparkled as they looked into deep purple ones.

Kristin was scarred for life as she saw small kids trampling a blond man as they entered the room. Kristin barely registered where Emil had gone as she contemplated the scene before her.

'_They're loud_.'She flinched at a child's high pitched screaming.

She could feel the man's eyes trained on her as she stood awkwardly by the door. They made eye contact, and Kristin wondered how anyone's eyes could be so...blue. Well, she had met Alfred, and that kid had the freaking sky in his eyes. But this guys eyes was different. It was a much darker color...like the sea?...Kristin was lost in her thoughts, and she tilted her head slightly to the side. Also, was that his hair? Did he use so much gel that his hair stuck straight up like gravity did not exist?

He broke eye contact as a boy pulled on his hair, "State your name!"

Kristin's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. _Wait a minute_.

_"I'M THE VIKING KIIIING_!" The blond shouted.

Kristin couldn't remember what the kid had done next. All she heard was a small thump as She sucked in a breath, clutching her jacket, her head spinning.

She jumped a little as the man fell to the floor with a soft thud.

She looked at her feet only to see those eyes again, the eyes of her soulmate, staring up at her innocently, like the other children in the daycare.

He grinned.

"I'm Mathias!"

Kristin's mouth fell open slightly. She was unsure of what to do. What if she'll say something wrong? What if the words she'll say won't match the words on his wrists? She'd be alone forever-

Her eyes snapped up to Mathais' feet.

There was only one shoe.

This fucking idiot.

"Cars don't have feet for shoes, you know." Was the first that came to her mind, and the first thing she said, as she stared at the man at her feet.

Because who in their right mind would leave their shoes dangling from a car door.

Her soulmate, unfortunately.

His eyes widened, and it was like the lonely feeling he had in his heart was swept away into nothing.

A girl '_ooooohed_' from behind the group of kid watching the scene with curious faces. "Mathias! It's your weird love writing!"

Mathias laughed, still on the floor, as he raised his wrist to her face, "Why would you say this to me, babe?"

_Cars don't have feet for shoes, you know._

Kristin felt personally offended as she showed her wrist, pulling down her sleeve jacket. "It's Kristin, and We're even, idiot." She scoffed.

Mathias stood up, bright smile still plastered on her face, and Kristin was irked that he was so tall. "So, hey, after my shift we can go eat somewhere yeah?" He said flirtariously, winking, but only managed to look like an idiot since his clothes and hair were messed up due to the excessive trampling of small children.

Kristin blinked, and as she turned around, she called out to Emil, "Emil I'm going to live alone in an island with a hundred sneezing cats." But her heart betrayed her words, because it felt warm and complete.

But she'll never admit that.

Nope.

"What-" Emil was cut off as the door's dolphin shaped bells klinged as Kristin exited.

Mathias chased after her.

"Kristin waiiiiit!" He laughed, hopping over to the exit while holding his foot(with the shoe) like a madman, and the door klinged again. "Tie my shoelaceees!"

Emil sighed, knowing his sister had just found her soulmate. "I'll be stuck with the loud guy as well." Tino giggled at the scene, "I'm happy for him." His eyes softened.

Another kling signaled another person had entered the door. Emil turned his head,and took note of te newcomer. He was asian, had brown hair that hid his ears. His face was flushed, hands on knees as he panted. He had obviously been running.

Tino smiled apologetically, "Sorry Leon, someone beat you to the game."

"Aw, really? Like, I seriously needed to shoot someone today." He punched the counter with his fist tiredly, as he leaned against the wall. "Virtually that is."

Emil's eyes widened, and his eyes trailed off to his wrist. Leon noticed him and raised a brow.

Emil sighed as his head spun. He weakly held up the shooting game, "I have a second controller. It's pink."

_Real smooth Emil, your soulmates is totally into you knoiw that he knows you have the special edition hello kitty controller_.

When Kristin got back home after approximately five hours of running around trying to lose the loud Dane (was that considered a date? She wasn't sure), she had decided that loud people were tolerable.

But as she opened the door to Emil's room, she was greeted by a sight she did not want to use.

"Protection is key." She said quietly before she slammed the door, leaving Emil and Leon to their own devices.

**Alright I'm done with this first chapter.**

**Forgive me, I am trash.**


End file.
